


As Per Your Invitation

by amplexus



Series: Josie/Bull Ideas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aromantic Inquisitor, F/F, F/M, Multi, No Strings Attached, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with some plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Yes all of them will get a turn with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplexus/pseuds/amplexus
Summary: Josephine's attraction hasn't gone unnoticed, and the Inquisitor's relationship with Iron Bull wasn't quite what she thought it was. When she receives an unexpected invitation from the Inquisitor, it is up to her to navigate her feelings and decide what she really wants.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Iron Bull, Female Cadash/Iron Bull/Josephine Montilyet, Female Cadash/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Iron Bull/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Josie/Bull Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	As Per Your Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> My Cadash in this fic/possible future fics in this series is aromantic bisexual. She is very capable of forming close, deep relationships, but romantic attraction is not part of them for her. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a comment! 
> 
> Chapter 1 is mainly setup, all the smut is going to be in Chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_^

The letter was completely nondescript, arriving on Josephine’s desk in the middle of her usual pile of correspondence for the day. It was past noon when she finally picked it up, thinking nothing of the simple envelope with “Josephine” written on it in the Inquisitor’s rough handwriting. She was fully expecting yet another requisition or War Room meeting schedule until she read the first line.

  
\--  
Dearest Josephine,  
It was lovely to see you the other day in Iron Bull’s quarters, and we certainly noticed your excitement and curiosity. As you know, Bull and I intend to continue our relationship, but that certainly does not mean there is no room for anyone else in our bed. If you wish to try “riding the Bull”, or if you only wish to get a closer look, please visit my quarters tonight after sunset. If you decline, simply ignore this letter and I promise I will never speak of it again.  
Sincerely yours,  
Talia Cadash  
\--

  
Josephine read the letter once, twice, three times, then realized she had been holding her breath and let out a quite undignified gasp of air. Once she had calmed herself, she went back over the letter a fourth time, forcing herself to read slower and more carefully. It certainly sounded like a sincere proposition. The Inquisitor was often more direct than Josephine was used to dealing with, scoffing at the subtleties and hidden machinations of the Game and simply speaking what was on her mind. Therefore, the probability of this being genuine was high. But Josephine couldn’t help the doubts that lingered in her mind. She had very easily come to terms with the fact that Inquisitor Cadash and the Iron Bull were in a relationship, and so any attraction she felt for them was firmly compartmentalized in her head as fantasy. But this letter completely threw off her comfortable balance and sent her mind spinning. Did they want her purely for sex, or were there going to be more complicated feelings involved? Was this all a ploy to get her into a compromising position? Was the Inquisitor interested in sleeping with her as well? Her analytical mind, so used to handing complex social situations, turned the letter over in her head as she made her way through the rest of the correspondence for the day.

  
By the time she was done the sun was hovering just above the horizon, and she had come to a tentative conclusion. There was certainly no harm in simply visiting the Inquisitor’s quarters to assess the situation further. In person, she would be able to sense the Inquisitor’s true intentions much more easily than she could through a letter. And if anything gave her pause, she could simply back out. In her experience, Inquisitor Cadash would certainly uphold her promise to never speak of this again if Josephine desired.

  
She cleared off the last pieces of work for the day, heading out of the room just as the sun began to set. Warm red beams of light illuminated the halls as she walked deliberately slowly, trying to keep her body calm. She was certainly no stranger to unusual sexual arrangements; such things were common in the Orlesian courts. But this was the first time she actually cared for the parties involved. The Inquisitor was a good-natured, kind, and attractive woman, and had managed to fluster Josephine a few times in the early days of the Inquisition at Haven with sudden flirtatious comments. Josephine had assumed these were made purely for fun, especially after the Inquisitor had become obviously enamored with the Iron Bull, but the mere idea of the scene she could be walking into was enough to pierce the seal on her feelings for the dwarven woman. This made the entire situation completely different than the seductions between bards and nobility, where there were certainly no deeper feelings involved than the ever-present craving to rise in the ranks of the Game.

  
Deep in thought, Josephine suddenly found herself having walked automatically through the throne room and up the stairs to the Inquisitor’s chambers. The sun had only just set, and she wondered if the Inquisitor was even expecting her yet. Would it seem to desperate to arrive at the earliest possible time the Inquisitor could have meant in her letter? She paused, taking a few deep breaths until her heartbeat slowed down, before knocking gently on the door.

  
She was quite startled when the door opened almost immediately, the Inquisitor’s pale, freckled face breaking into a bright and genuine smile. “You really came!” she said, throwing the door open completely and grasping Josephine’s still outstretched hand in hers, pulling her easily into the room.

  
“Ten gold, kadan,” said Bull from the direction of the bed. He reclined back against the pillows, thankfully still clothed, and beckoned to the Inquisitor, who rolled her eyes and began digging in the pockets of her leather overcoat.

  
“You bet against me?” Josephine asked, incredulous and thankful for the opportunity to talk about another topic first.

  
Bull laughed. “She doesn’t know anything about Orlesian court bards. You all have a wild side underneath, just waiting for the right opportunity to come out.”

  
Inquisitor Cadash sighed loudly. “I wish I could remain in blissful ignorance about Orlesian court customs, but I don’t really have a choice anymore. Anyways, it’s not like I was hoping you wouldn’t come! I just… wasn’t completely sure how this would play out.”

  
“I forgive you,” Josephine said. “I… was certainly not planning on making any propositions before I saw your letter.” She scuffed at the tile with the toe of her shoe, feeling slightly vulnerable now that the conversation was really happening.

  
Inquisitor Cadash looked hopeful. “So, uh, what were you thinking? You seemed pretty interested the other day, but… I understand if this is a lot to take in. I won’t be offended or anything if you decide not to.” She tugged on one of her tight red curls, her most common habit that belied her nervousness to Josephine’s expert eye.

  
“I…” Josephine started, feeling slightly put on the spot. She could feel Bull’s dark eyes burning a hole in her from across the room. “I can’t deny my attraction… to both of you.” She heard the Inquisitor take a breath as if she wanted to say something to that, but no words came, so she continued. “I feel like we should negotiate what exactly this relationship will be. And I admit that I do not quite understand the arrangement you and the Iron Bull have, Inquisitor. I am not opposed to a relationship with either of you, but I also do not wish to cause any upset between the two of you.”

  
“Please, Josephine, don’t call me ‘Inquisitor’ here. Talia is completely fine,” Talia interjected as soon as Josephine finished speaking. “I guess I should have expected you would want to negotiate, huh? I mean, I totally understand. Come on, let’s go sit with Bull so we can all talk about it.” She grasped Josephine’s hand again, tugging gently to lead her to the bed. Josephine removed her shoes before carefully lifting herself up to the foot of the bed, sitting cross-legged while Talia sat in between her and Bull. Bull’s face was inscrutable as always, his Ben-Hassrath training outpacing her own expression-reading abilities.

  
Once they were all settled, Bull was the first to speak. “Kadan, I think you’d better tell her what you’re thinking first.”

  
Talia nodded. “Well, obviously I got the idea the other day- hey, is it alright to call you Josie?” Josephine nodded, a slight flush coming to her cheeks at the soft tone Talia used to say the nickname. Talia grinned before continuing. “When you showed up in Bull’s room, Josie, I could tell right away that you had your eyes on him. Before you even said anything, I mean. It definitely didn’t seem like you were trying to hide it,” she laughed. Josie couldn’t help but laugh along with her. Somehow the situation had made thoughts she normally would have kept hidden just spill out of her mouth.

  
“And, well,” Talia continued, “I’ve always thought you were a beautiful woman. From the very first day at Haven.” She smiled again, meeting Josephine’s eyes as a blush stained her pale skin.

“I didn’t realize you also had… an attraction.”  
Josephine’s own face had grown quite warm as she nodded in affirmation. “You are a beautiful woman as well, Inqu—Talia. And I certainly can’t deny that seeing Bull like that stirred some… feelings in me.”

  
“I get that a lot,” Bull chuckled from his end of the bed.

  
“Anyways,” said Talia, “my relationship with Bull isn’t what you would call… traditionally romantic. I care for him a lot, obviously, but… well, its difficult to explain. I don’t have any of those sappy, love poem feelings, but it’s also different from just being friends with benefits? I’m sorry if it’s confusing. But anyways, the important part is that we’ve decided not to be sexually exclusive. As long as we talk about it together first, either of us can bed other people. You’re the first one we’ve actually brought in, though!”

  
Josephine still wasn’t sure she completely understood, but Talia’s explanation had certainly cleared up the most important parts that she was concerned about. There was one more thing on her mind, though. “Talia… and Bull. Are you intending for this to be only a single night’s tryst? Or are you planning to extend further invitations?”

  
Bull sat up, the motion of his significantly larger body making the mattress dip. “That depends on you,” he said in his low, yet gentle voice. “What do you want it to be, Josephine?”

  
She blinked, not expecting the question to be turned around on her so quickly. “Well, I…” she cleared her throat. “I’m not… quite sure right at this moment.” The idea of entering such an undefined relationship with the two people on the bed with her was… certainly not unappealing. But she had a duty to the Inquisition beyond her own base desires, and the fear of rumors and loss of reputation swirled around inside of her. A single night’s pleasure would be easy to explain away or cover up, but each subsequent tryst would make things more and more difficult. “I would love to spend tonight with the two of you,” she said carefully. “I need more time to consider how I wish for things to proceed in the future.”

  
“A perfectly diplomatic answer,” Bull grunted. “No need to worry about it now, though. If you know what you want, just live in the moment. You’re always worrying and wound up with that job of yours, anyways. I’ll always be here to provide an escape from all of that.” With his single eye, a blink and a wink looked exactly the same, but his body language told Josephine that he was winking at her at that moment.

  
Josephine sighed. She could feel her heart pulling her towards the others. It would be so easy to just fall into bed with them, forget herself and her duties, and spend the night purely in pursuit of fun and pleasure. The seal holding back her feelings, keeping them compartmentalized where they wouldn’t bleed into her daily life, had already been broken. At that moment, she made a very conscious and deliberate choice to follow her heart.

  
“I want both of you,” she said, her face burning with a mix of desire and embarrassment, but she resisted the urge to cover it. Instead, she gazed into Talia’s misty gray eyes, surprised to see a surge of desire suddenly come to the surface.  
Talia held their eye contact, moving along the bed until her legs touched Josephine’s. “Bull, lock the door,” she said, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.


End file.
